Deepest Love in My Heart
by Ryeofa YeWook
Summary: Memberikan seluruh cintamu kepada seseorang bukanlah jaminan dia akan membalas cintamu! Jangan mengharapkan balasan cinta, tunggulah sampai cinta berkembang di hatinya, tetapi jika tidak, berbahagialah karena cinta tumbuh di hatimu.     Warning!   GS  YeW


**FF GS_Deepest Love in My Heart_1shoot []**

**By ****Ouiec Pöetry Söeryha Jukamb** ·

Annyeonghaseyo readers... :)) *naik kereta sepeda(?) bareng Oppadeul(.on) sambil lambai-lambai ala Miss Universe*

Author abal-abal ini datang ...bawa FF gaje ...

Semoga kalian suka ya... \\(^_^)/

Biar feel-nya dapet, readers dianjurkan baca sambil dengerin lagu "And I Love you - Yesung feat. Luna f(x)" atau "Steps to Stop - Super Junior K.R.Y"

Kalo feel-nya masih nggak dapet, banting aja lapi atau HP kalian, dijamin feel-nya langsung dapet, dapet banget malah. (^_^) #PLAK! ajaran sesat!

Langsung saja...

Happy Reading my lovely readers... ^_^

Title : Deepest Love in My Heart

Author : Oik_Kim

Type : OneShoot

Cast : Ye-Wook

Other cast : Kyu-Min

Memberikan seluruh cintamu kepada seseorang bukanlah jaminan dia akan membalas cintamu! Jangan mengharapkan balasan cinta, tunggulah sampai cinta berkembang di hatinya, tetapi jika tidak, berbahagialah karena cinta tumbuh di hatimu.

~~~~~~~~~~

Park Ryeowook, yeoja imut berumur 20 tahun, yang lebih sering dipanggil Wookie. Dia cantik, manis, kulitnya putih mulus dan juga anggun. Dia termasuk yeoja yang pintar. Dia juga seorang yeoja yang ramah, penyabar, pemaaf namun sedikit pemalu. Banyak namja yang suka padanya, tapi dia adalah yeoja yang sulit sekali untuk jatuh cinta. Alhasil, banyak namja yang awalnya akrab dengannya kini perlahan menjauh. Mungkin patah hati, karena setiap mereka menyatakan perasaan mereka pada Wookie, Wookie ternyata hanya menganggap mereka tidak lebih dari seorang teman. Itu semua bukan berarti Wookie seorang yeoja yang tak normal karena tak satu pun namja yang mampu menarik perhatiannya.

Wookie memang sulit untuk jatuh cinta, namun dia pernah sekali dalam hidupnya merasakan jatuh cinta, sejak dia duduk di bangku SMP hingga sekarang. Mungkin terhitung 8 tahun lamanya dia mengagumi dan mencintai seorang namja, Kim Jong Woon namanya.

Kim Jong Woon, namja yang setahun lebih tua dari Wookie dan merupakan sahabat Wookie sejak kecil. Jong Woon atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil Yesung karena suara emas yang ia miliki adalah seorang namja tampan yang berpenampilan ada apanya, pekerja keras, sayang pada keluarganya, namun sedikit pendiam. Tak jarang Yesung menang kejuaraan seni musik, karena selain suara merdunya yang mampu membuat setiap yeoja meleleh jika mendengar dia menyanyi, Yesung juga bisa memainkan beberapa alat musik *fitnah*. Piano misalnya, jika Yesung sudah bermain piano sembari menyanyikan sebuah lagu, semua orang bakal mematung seketika, terutama para yeoja. Yeoja mana yang tidak terhipnotis dengan pesona Yesung? Banyak yeoja yang berusaha mendekatinya bahkan sampai menggadaikan rasa malu mereka untuk memberanikan diri menembak Yesung. Dan yang terjadi adalah banyak yeoja yang dilanda banjir air mata akibat penolakan yang keluar dari bibir Yesung.

Namun Wookie adalah satu-satunya yeoja dari sekian yeoja yang masih memiliki etika dan sopan santun. Dia tak mengedepankan egonya. Dia masih faham bahwa menyukai namja memang tidak dilarang, namun jangan sampai seorang yeoja menampak-nampakan rasa sukanya. Itu tabu baginya, karena selain dinilai negatif, mungkin namja akan takut bahkan kabur.

Wookie memiliki seorang sahabat, Lee Sungmin yang lebih sering dipanggil dengan sebutan Minnie. Minnie care banget sama Wookie. Namun, akhir-akhir ini Wookie merasa sedikit sungkan pada Minnie, karena pernah suatu hari Wookie menemukan secarik kertas hasil tulisan tangan Minnie yang isinya kata-kata pujian dan ungkapan perasaan Minnie terhadap Yesung, namja yang selama ini ada dihati Wookie. Wookie hanya bisa diam dan pura-pura tak tahu, karena Wookie sangat percaya dengan takdir. Bahwa takdir akan membuka semuanya, Yesung dengan Wookie atau Yesung dengan Minnie. Atau mungkin bukan dengan siapa-siapa.

Suatu ketika Minnie sangat menghargai hati sahabatnya. Karena memang dia tau bahwa sejak dulu Wookie sudah mencintai Yesung. Namun, Minnie juga merasa jahat apabila dia mencintai seorang namja lain sementara dia masih menyukai Yesung. Setelah Minnie menyadari bahwa perasaan yang tumbuh untuk Yesung itu adalah salah, maka perlahan tapi pasti Minnie mencoba menghilangkan perasaan itu. Sampai akhirnya kedekatannya dengan Kyuhyun teman sekolahnya dulu yang diam-diam menyukainya, mampu membuat Minnie melupakan perasaan yang membuatnya selalu merasa bersalah pada Wookie juga Yesung. Dan yang terpenting, Minnie tak ingin menghianati 2 hati, hati Wookie sahabatnya dan juga hati Kyuhyun.

Minnie ingin membahagiakan Wookie, sahabatnya. Karena itu, dia berencana untuk men-comblang-kan Wookie dengan Yesung. Segala macam cara dia lakukan, tentunya dibantu oleh Kyuhyun. Minnie melakukan ini tanpa sepengetahuan Wookie maupun Yesung. Mulai dari acara titip-menitip salam, sms yang berisikan puisi cinta yang dikirimkan pada Wookie dan Yesung. Itu semua tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ulah tingkah Minnie dan Kyuhyun.

Tapi, sejak saat itu Wookie dan Yesung malah semakin aneh. Mereka berdua malah saling diam. Wookie yang pemalu agak sedikit canggung di hadapan Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung yang pendiam malah semakin pendiam(?). *readers bingung? sama kaya author yah..^^* Hingga akhirnya suatu hari, pagi-pagi Minnie datang ke rumah Yesung. Saat itu Yesung sedang mencuci motornya.

"Annyeong Oppa.." Minnie menyapa Yesung yang sedang asik mengelus-elus motornya.

"Eh, annyeong Minnie-ah.^^ Ada apa nih...tumben sendirian, biasanya sama Kyuhyun atau Wookie."

"Anni Oppa, mereka lagi ada kesibukan masing-masing. Lagian tadi aku cuma lewat terus mampir sebentar, emangnya nggak boleh ya?"

"Ya nggak gitu Minnie...boleh lah kamu main kesini, tiap hari juga nggak papa. hehee" Yesung melirik sedikit sambil terus mengelap motornya.

"Oiyah...ini ada titipan buat kamu, surat dari Wookie. Tauk isinya apaan. Eum...kamu tau nggak sih kalo Wookie tuh sebenernya suka sama kamu..." terang Minnie sambil menyodorkan amplop berwarna pink pada Yesung. Sementara Yesung mulai berdiri, mengelap tangannya yang basah dan mengambil amplop.

"Oh..., masa' iya sih..?" tanya Yesung santai sambil menerawang amplop itu tanpa membukanya.

Tak lama, setelah dirasa cukup, Minnie pun pamit pulang.

Begitu pula dengan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama yaitu memberikan sepucuk surat pada Wookie mengatas namakan Yesung sebagai pengirim surat.

~~~~~~~~~~

Senja malam mulai menampakan dirinya. Saking sibuknya, Yesung baru bisa membuka surat yang di berikan Minnie tadi pagi. Yesung terlihat tak begitu antusias terhadap isi surat itu karena ternyata surat itu hanya berisi ajakan untuk makan malam.

Dengan langkah gontai karena lelah oleh semua kesibukannya hari ini Yesung berangkat ke tempat kencan yang tertulis di surat. Disana Wookie telah lama menunggu.

Setengah jam berlalu. Mereka sama-sama tak memiliki topik pembicaraan karena mereka berdua sama-sama merasa menjadi pihak yang diundang. Yesung terlihat sangat malas-malasan dan juga kelelahan. Melihat Yesung yang seperti itu membuat Wookie merasa kesal. Begitu pula dengan Yesung, Yesung yang melihat Wookie sedari tadi hanya diam seribu bahasa membuatnya tambah capek.

"Oppa, sebenernya apa sih tujuan Oppa ngundang aku kesini? Cuma buat liat Oppa males-malesan gitu,heuh?" kata Wookie kesal.

"Ya! Park Ryeowook, aku tuh capek..pulang kerja langsung kesini. Lagian siapa sih yang ngundang kamu? Bukannya kamu yang ngundang aku? Kamu mau ngomong apa, cepetan! Tau gini kan waktu ku bisa buat istirahat, besok pagi-pagi banget aku udah harus berangkat kerja tauk!" kata Yesung dengan nada yang kasar. Wookie tersentak.

"Oppa..., kasar banget sih ngomongnya..?" Wookie merasakan hawa panas dimatanya akibat kata-kata kasar dengan nada yang sedikit keras. Air matanya sudah berkumpul disudut matanya, namun Wookie berusaha keras agar air mata itu tidak sampai turun membasahi pipi tirusnya.

"Kamu sih...aku tuh capek baru pulang kerja. Ini surat dari kamu kan?" Yesung mengeluarkan sepucut surat dari kantong celananya karena merasa dibohongi atau mungkin dikerjai. Dia pun beranjak pergi minginggalkan yeoja mungil yang tengah tersakiti oleh kata-kata kasarnya.

Wookie yang melihat sikap Yesung yang kasar dan acuh seperti itu membuat butiran-butiran bening yang sempat ditahannya tadi kini tumpah dengan sempurna disela-sela pipinya. Rasa kesal, jengkel, marah, malu beraduk jadi satu dalam benaknya. Dia juga merasa dikerjai kala mengetahui ternyata surat yang diterimanya sama persis dengan surat yang dimiliki Yesung. Wookie menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Perih rasanya mengingat perlakuan Yesung barusan. Tak disangka orang yang selama ini dicintainya bersikap kasar padanya.

Satu pelajaran yang dapat Wookie ambil dari peristiwa ini. Selain memiliki banyak kelebihan, Yesung juga memiliki sisi negatif yang tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Wookie, bahwa Yesung adalah seorang yang angkuh dan keras kepala.

Keesokan harinya, Wookie dan Minnkie jalan-jalan ke toko buku langganan Wookie.

"Gimana Wookie, makan malam semalem?" tanya Minnie penasaran.

"Sudah kuduga sebelumnya, pasti kamu yang ngerencanain ini semua." jawab Wookie sambil membuka-buka buku.

"Mianhae Wookie, tapi...gimana tadi malem? cerita dong..." tanya Minnkie (lagi).

"Hancur!" jawab Wookie singkat.

Tanpa Wookie ketahui, ternyata Minnie telah menghubungi Yesung agar datang ke toko buku yang sama, lagi-lagi mengatas namakan Wookie. Tiba-tiba Yesung muncul dari arah belakang mereka.

"Kenapa lagi Wookie..? Mau buang-buang waktuku lagi..?" tanya Yesung nyolot.

"Lhoh..., Oppa kok ada disini...?" Wookie kebingungan.

"Sudahlah...nggak usah banyak nanya! Sekarang kamu mau ngomong apa? aku nggak punya banyak waktu. Kamu tau sendiri kan kalo aku ini tulang punggung keluarga, dan aku paling nggak suka kalo' waktu kerjaku diganggu..!" Yesung masih nyolot.

"Aiiish...Oppa ini kenapa sih..?" Wookie mengembalikan buku ke rak dengan kasar, membuat Minnkie terkejut akan sikap YeWook.

Diluar dugaan, Minnie pikir semua rencananya kali ini akan berjalan mulus, tapi ternyata semua itu salah. Yesung dan Wookie malah bertengkar.

"Tenang dulu Oppa..." Minnie mulai angkat bicara, berusaha menengahi dan menenangkan YeWook. Namun belum sempat Minnie menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba Yesung memotong pembicaraannya.

"Udahlah Minnie...kamu nggak usah ikut campur. Ini urusanku sama Wookie!"

Wookie hanya terdiam membelakangi Yesung. Dia merasakan hantaman hebat dihatinya, sakit rasanya seperti sebilah belati menancap indah tepat dihatinya. Satu tanda tanya besar memenuhi benaknya. Sebenarnya apa tujuan Minnie melakukan semua ini? Ingin menyatukan kami, atau malah menjauhkan kami?  
>Sekilas Wookie teringat akan secarik kertas yang yang ditemukannya, yang isinya menunjukan bahwa Minnie pun pernah memiliki perasaan pada Yesung. Apakah Minnie tak suka jika aku memiliki perasaan untuk Yesung?<br>Wookie yang sedari tadi berdiri menghadap rak buku, kini membalikkan badannya dan berjalan agak menjauh dari Ye-Min.

"Minnie, aku tau ini semua rencana kamu kan..? Cukup Minnie..! Kenapa kamu lakuin ini semua sama aku Minnie..? Bilang aja kalo sebenernya kamu itu nggak suka kalo' aku..." kata Wookie pada Minnie lirih. Tapi belum habis Wookie berkata, lagi-lagi Yesung memotongnya.

"Ne, memang! aku juga nggak suka sama kamu Wookie. Jujur, dulu aku sempat simpatik sama kamu. Tapi sejak sms-sms itu, surat-surat itu, peristiwa-peristiwa itu, aku jadi ill fil *tulisannya bener nggak?*. Kamu itu yeoja yang agresif! Dan aku paling nggak suka liat yeoja yang kaya' gitu!" dengan tega Yesung berkata seperti itu.

DEG~

DEG~

DUARRRR~~

Seperti ada halilintar yang menyambar sekujur tubuhnya, membuat sekujur tubuh mungil itu bergetar hebat. Belum sembuh sakit hatinya atas kata-kata kasar Yesung semalam, kini kata-kata yang lebih kasar dan lebih menyakitkan kembali terlontar dari bibir orang yang paling dikasihinya. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Wookie, kini Wookie memberanikan diri berjalan ke arah Yesung. Dengan sedikit keraguan dalam hatinya Wookie mulai melangkah..

1 langkah..

2 langkah..

3 langkah..

dan...

PLAKkk!

Satu tamparan mendarat mulus dipipi Yesung.

Ditatapnya mata Yesung dalam. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya, sungguh tak dapat dipercaya Yesung akan berkata seperti itu. Tanpa Wookie sadari air matanya mulai mengalir, dan Wookie hanya membiarkannya. Namun, tak lama Wookie telah berlalu dengan linangan air mata yang terus mengalir dari sudut mata indahnya. Wookie berlari meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terpaku melihat sikap Wookie yang bisa dibilang jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah Wookie lakukan. Sementara Minnie terus menatap Yesung dengan tatapan bersalah.

2 hari kemudian...~

Minnie berencana untuk mengajak Yesung bertemu di kafe favorit mereka. Minnie ingin meminta maaf atas semua yang telah dia dan Kyuhyun lakukan.

Pearl Cafe

"Eummm...,, Oppa...maafin aku sama Kyuhyun ya. Kita yang salah." Minnie menjelaskan semuanya dari awal. Dari mulai insiden sms, puisi cinta, surat kencan, sampai akhirnya YeWook bertengkar.

"Anggapan Oppa ke Wookie itu salah. Wookie bukan tipe yeoja yang agresif seperti yang Oppa bilang kemaren. Dia baik, santun, pemalu pula. Masak iya, sejauh kalian berteman, Oppa masih juga belum kenal sifatnya. Wookie itu temen Oppa...bahkan sejak kecil. Harusnya Oppa lebih tau sifat dia daripada aku. Tapi kemaren, cuma gara-gara emosi sesaat, Oppa tega ngejatuhin karakter dia. Punya perasaan nggak sih..?" kata Minnie panjang lebar.

Yesung hanya terdiam.

"It's Ok, sekarang terserah Oppa juga sih. Yeoja sebaik Wookie bakal Oppa apain, tinggal Oppa aja yang nilai. Oppa mau minta maaf, atau Oppa masih tetep mau jadi seorang Kim Jong Woon yang egois, itu semua terserah Oppa. Dan sebelum semua terlambat tentunya." sambung Minnie.

"Maksud kamu, terlambat gimana?" karena bingung akan kata-kata terakhir Minnie, Yesung mulai angkat bicara.

"Oppa...Oppa, udahlah...Oppa nggak usah pura-pura lugu. Oppa tau kan yang namanya yeoja seumuran Wookie itu nggak bakalan awet jomblo. Apalagi yeoja itu punya kepribadian dan karakter yang menarik seperti Wookie. Lagian, nggak dipungkiri Wookie itu yeoja yang lembut, cantik lagi. Pastilah udah banyak namja yang ngincer dia, atau bahkan banyak yang nanyain dia lewat orang tuanya." kata Minnie (lagi) yang sudah mulai jengkel. Yesung mengernyit bingung atas pernyataan Minnie.

Tak lama kemudian, Minnie melirik jam tangannya sekilas dan pamit pulang.

"Udah ah..! Oppa pikir-pikir lagi aja. Aku pulang dulu. Dan sekali lagi aku sama Kyuhyun minta maaf." Minnie mulai beranjak meninggalkan Yesung yang terlihat sedang bingung dengan pikirannya sendiri.  
>Baru beberapa langkah Minnie berjalan, tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan berbalik memandang Yesung.<p>

"Oppa, aku lakuin ini semua semata-mata karna aku sayang sama Wookie. Jadi aku mohon sama Oppa, jangan lagi sakiti dia seperti kemaren, arra?" kata Minnie sambil tersenyum tulus pada Yesung dan berlalu. Sementara Yesung hanya diam terpaku sekaligus bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Minnie.

Cinta seringkali akan lari bila kita mencari, tetapi cinta jua seringkali dibiarkan pergi bila ia menghampiri.

3 hari berlalu begitu saja. Semua pekerjaan yang di lakukan Yesung sedikit terbengkalai, karena terlihat jelas tak adanya keseriusan dan konsentrasi Yesung dalam menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Yesung masih memikirkan semua yang telah dikatakan oleh Minnie 3 hari yang lalu.

'It's Ok, sekarang terserah kamu juga sih. Yeoja sebaik Wookie bakal kamu apain, tinggal kamu aja yang nilai. Kamu mau minta maaf, atau kamu masih tetep mau jadi Kyuhyun yang egois, itu semua terserah kamu. Dan sebelum semua terlambat tentunya.'

Kata-kata Minnie masih terngiang ditelinga Yesung. Kata-kata yang membuat Yesung bingung.

'Sebelum semua terlambat? Apa maksudnya? Memangnya ada apa dengan Wookie?'

Seribu pertanyaan memenuhi otaknya. Memang, Yesung sadar perasaan cinta telah lama tumbuh untuk Wookie di dalam hatinya. Dan kini ingin sekali Yesung mengungkapkannya dan meminta maaf atas kelakuan kasarnya tempo hati. Namun, Yesung tidak yakin dia masih punya muka untuk melakukannya setelah semua sikapnya pada Wookie. Dan yang jelas, dia tak yakin bahwa Wookie akan memaafkannya.

Tak ubahnya dengan Wookie. Wookie terlihat tak begitu bersemangat menjalani aktivitasnya. Wajah Yesung yang geram menyiratkan kebencian masih terus terbayang. Kata-kata kasar Yesung yang menyakitkan masih terus terngiang di telinganya. Dan sakit hati yang di ciptakan Yesung dengan sikap kasarnya masih membekas di hati. Untuk saat ini Wookie sungguh tak mampu berfikir jernih. Semua perasaan sakit dan kecewa bercampur aduk dalam benaknya. Sungguh membuat dada Wookie terasa sesak. Tak jarang Wookie menitikan air mata kala ingatan tentang semua perlakuan Yesung kembali menyeruak pikirannya, walau hanya sekilas.  
>Karena dirasa tak mampu menerima kenyataan bahwa Kim Jong Woon, orang yang sangat dicintainya kini membencinya, Wookie memutuskan untuk pergi dari Seoul dan memilih tinggal di rumah neneknya di Mokpo. Karena menurutnya inilah jalan terbaik dan mungkin dengan cara inilah Wookie mampu melupakan Yesung.<p>

Keesokan harinya...

Wookie mengambil ponselnya, menekan beberapa nomor yang telah dihafalnya diluar kepala.

tutt...

tutt...

tutt...

'Yeoboseyo...?'

"Minnie-ah, siang ini aku jadi berangkat ke Mokpo. Kamu kesini dong...bantuin aku packing."

'Wookie...kamu serius? Jadi kamu setuju sama perjodohan itu?'

"Eumm...nggak tau lah Minnie, liat aja nanti."

'Kalo' nggak setuju dan nggak manteb ngapain kesana Wookie...? Jangan bilang kalo' kamu cuma mau ngindarin Yesung Oppa?'

"Anni Minnie-ah, disana aku mau bantu Donghae Oppa ngelola resto Halmoni untuk sementara."

'Ne..ne..., aku kesana sekarang.'

"Gomawo Minnie-ah"

'Ne, gwaenchana.'

Klik! Wookie memutus sambungan teleponnya dan meletakan kembali ke tempat semula.

Wookie terdiam sejenak, merenungi semua yang telah terjadi selama ini. Merenungi semua rasa yang telah tertanam sekian lama dihatinya, tiba-tiba pupus begitu saja. Merenungi sikap Yesung yang begitu kasar padanya. Semua terasa sangat perih, sangat menyakitkan. Kini Wookie tengah menatap foto yang ada disebuah bingkai foto berwarna pink, foto 3 orang sabahat yang sedang tersenyum bahagia. Foto Yesung bersama Wookie dan Minnie disebelah kanan-kiri Yesung. Diusapnya foto itu beberepa kali sambil tersenyum manis, kemudian Wookie memasukan foto itu ke dalam tasnya. Wookie pun melanjutkan kegiatannya mengemasi semua barang-barang yang akan dibawa ke Mokpo.

"Annyeong Wookie...boleh aku masuk?" terlihat kepala Minnie nyembul diambang pintu.

"Aiiiish...Langsung masuk lah Minnie. Ngapain pake acara ijin-ijin segala? ^_^" kata Wookie mempersilahkan Minnie masuk.

"Wookia-ah, kok kamu nggak marah sama aku sih? Ini semua kan gara-gara aku Wookie..." ucap Wookie penuh penyesalan.

"Ngapain sih marah. Toh semua udah terlajur kejadian. :) " kata Wookie seraya tersenyum tulus pada Minnie.

"Wookie...,, mianhae..." ucap Minnie lemah.

"Nan gwaenchanayo chagi-ya... :)"

"Terus, kamu tetep mau berangkat? Terus Yesung Oppa...?"

"Udahlah Minnie...jangan bahas itu lagi, jebal.." pinta Wookie.

"Ampun deh Wookie..., ini semua gara-gara aku sama Kyuhyun. Jadi kamu jangan marah atawa benci sama Yesung Oppa ya..?" kata Minnie pada Wookie yang terlihat cuek dan tetap sibuk berkemas ketika Minnie membicarakan Yesung.

"Anniya Minnie-ah, aku nggak benci siapa pun kok. Yesung Oppa, Kyuhyun..aku nggak benci mereka. Termasuk kamu chagi, aku nggak mungkin benci sama kamu chagi-ya. Aku tau, kamu lakuin semua itu demi aku. Kamu udah berusaha buat nyatuin aku sama Yesung Oppa. Yah...walau akhirnya kaya' gini..., hehee"

"Kamu nyindir ya Wookie... :'( " kata Minnie dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Tersirat kesedihan raut wajah Minnie.

"Anni..Minnie-ah" Wookie mencubit pipi Minnie, kemudian memeluknya.

"Minnie..., dengan semua kejadian ini membuat aku tahu kalo' Yesung Oppa memang nggak suka sama aku. Jadi aku nggak perlu bertahan lebih lama dan berharap banyak. Karena ternyata selama ini cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan...hiks." kata Wookie yang sudah tak mampu membendung air matanya.

Kini Wookie dan Minnie tengah berpelukan erat. Mengenang persahabatan mereka yang begitu indah dan tak kan terulang lagi. Sebentar lagi Minnie akan kehilangan sabahatnya yang baik dan pemaaf. Tak terasa mereka telah lama berpelukan. Mereka pun sedikit melonggarkan pelukan mereka, dan sesaat kemudian mereka saling melepas pelukan mereka.

"Uljima Minnie..., kok malah jadi cengeng gini sih? Ayo bantu aku beresin ini semua dan bantu angkat koper ke mobil juga ya...hehee" pinta Wookie sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Siap bos!" kata Minnie sambil bergaya hormat.

"hahahahaa" mereka pun tertawa bersama.

Cinta dimulai dengan senyuman, tumbuh dengan dekapan dan seringkali berakhir dengan air mata. Kehilangan cinta itu seumpama hilangnya cincin permata di lautan luas yang tiada bertepi dan harus dilupakan. Kini hanya mencoba bersabar dan ikhlas dengan kenyataan yang harus dihadapi.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Wookie, nanti kalo' udah sampek jangan lupa hubungi aku, arra?" kata Minnie ketika Wookie hendak masuk mobil.

"Ne..ne,, arraseo Minnie-ah" jawab Wookie sambil memeluk sahabatnya.

"Aku pasti bakalan kangen banget sama kamu Wookie...hiks T_T"

"Nado Minnie-ah... :') "

"Yesungdah...palli masuk, keburu telat. Kamu bilang pesawat berangkat 1 jam lagi kan?" Minnie mulai melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ne, Minnie. Sampein salamku buat Kyuhyun ya."

"Nde, pasti aku sampein nanti. Buat Yesung Oppa?"

"Aiiish...kau ini."

[BackSong::: And I Love You by. Super Junior 'Yesung']

Sesaat ketika Wookie hampir masuk mobil, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinga Wookie.

"Wookie-ah, aku nggak percaya kalo' cinta yang udah tumbuh dan telah lama kamu sirami dihatimu layu gitu aja." sontak Wookie dan Minnie menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Benar saja, kini Yesung dan Kyuhyun ada di depan mereka.

"Apa cinta yang mulai berbunga disini bakalan kamu tinggal juga heum?" Yesung menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Wookie menatap Yesung tajam. Mencoba mencerna kata-kata yang dilontarkan Yesung barusan.

"Mianhae...jeongmal mianhae Wookie-ah. Aku udah tau semuanya. Aku tau bukan kamu yang salah." Yesung berjalan mendekati Wookie. Yesung meraih tangan Wookie dan mencium punggung tangan Wookie sekilas.

"Saranghae Wookie-ah..." kata Yesung sambil tersenyum tulus.  
>Mata teduh Yesung menatap intens manik mata Wookie, mencoba meyakinkan Wookie atas pernyataannya barusan.<br>Wookie hanya diam. Bibirnya terasa kelu, tak ada sepatah kata pun yang mampu keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai jatuh menelusuri pipi tirus Wookie kala menatap mata Yesung. Tak ada dusta yang tersirat didalamnya.

"Uljima Wookie-ah..., jangan menangis lagi." Yesung menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi tirus Wookie. Menghapus deraian air mata yang jatuh dengan ibu jarinya, sedangkan Wookie hanya tersenyum manis.

Perlahan Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Wookie dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu di dalamnya. Sesaat kemudian mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Saranghae Wookie-ah..." Yesung mengulang kembali pernyataan cintanya pada Wookie.

"Nado Oppa...,, nado saranghaeyo...neomu..neomu sarang :,) " ucap Wookie dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca.

Yesung menarik tubuh Wookie dan membawa yeoja mungil ini ke dalam pelukannya. Yesung memeluk erat makhluk aegyo ini, seakan tak ingin kehilangannya. Wookie pun membalas pelukan Yesung tak kalah erat, mencoba menyalurkan rasa cinta yang selama ini bergejolak dihatinya.

Namun, tiba-tiba...

"Ehem...!" suara dehem-an menyadarkan YeWook yang tengah menikmati moment mesra mereka.

Setelah sadar, YeWook pun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan tersipu malu menatap Kyu-Min yang sedari tadi menyaksikan adegan mellow yang YeWook ciptakan.

"Kaya'nya ada yang lagi kasmaran chagi, sampek-sampek kita dicuekin." kata Minnie sambil menatap tajam sepasang kekasih yang ada di depannya.

"Ne, chagi-ya...,, biasa...kalo' udah kaya' gitu, dunia berasa milik berdua. Yang lainnya cuma numpang, kaya' kita dulu." kata Kyuhyun menimpali dengan evil smirk-nya sambil menggerak-gerakkan alisnya genit dan merangkul bahu Minnie. #bisa bayangin kan tampang genitnya si Kyupil saat itu? (^_^)

"Aiiish...apa-apaan kau ini? Malu tauk!" kini pipi Minnie merona dengan sempurna karena kelakuan Kyupil.

"Hehehee...mian kelepasan." Yesung cengar-cengir gaje. Sementara Wookie hanya tersenyum sambil menunduk menyembunyikan pipi-nya yang sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Jadi gimana nih? Tetep mau pergi?" tanya Yesung. Wookie mengangguk. Wajah Yesung yang awalnya sumringah(?) berubah menjadi murung. Senyuman yang bertengger indah dibibirnya tadi mendadak luntur.

"Karena udah beli tiket..., jadi cuma berlibur." jawab Wookie mantab sembari tersenyum.

"Jeongmal...?" kata Yesung semangat dan berhambur memeluk yeoja manis itu. Wookie hanya menganggukkan kepalanya di dalam dekapan Yesung.

"Yak...yak..yak Oppa..! Kau apakan Wookie eoh...?" teriak Minnie.

"Hehehee...cuma peluk dikit Minnie." kata Yesung dengan seringai evilnya. *minjem punya Kyupil*

Minnie dan Kyupil saling berpandangan. Dan dengan senyuman nakal, mereka berteriak...

"Kalo begitu kita ikut..!"

"Eottoke chagi-ya?" tanya Yesung.

"Ne, arraseo...kalian boleh ikut kok." jawab Wookie. Spontan Minnie berlari memeluk Wookie dan menyingkirkan Yesung hingga namja tampan itu terperosot jatuh ke tanah.

"Hehee...mian." ucap Minnie pada Yesung sambil memamerkan jurus andalannya. *puppy eyes*

Serentak mereka tertawa gembira bersama-sama. Sebuah atmosfer yang berbeda terbangun saat itu. Sebuah rasa yang mengiringi mereka menuju jalan kebahagiaan, yaitu cinta dan kasih sayang.

~~~~~~~~~~

Cinta letaknya di hati, meskipun tersembunyi, namun getarannya jelas sekali. Ia mampu mempengaruhi fikiran sekaligus mengendalikan tindakan kita sehingga kadangkala kita melakukan hal terbodoh tanpa kita sadari.

~~~~~~~~~~

[BackSong::: Marry U by. Super Junior]

Setahun berlalu, semenjak hari itu Yesung dan Wookie memulai lembaran baru mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Memupuk rasa yang telah tumbuh dan mulai berbunga dalam hati. Yah, mereka resmi pacaran.

Dan masalah perjodohan itu, ternyata Halmoni Wookie telah lama mengincar Yesung untuk dinikahkan dengan Wookie. Menurutnya Yesung adalah sosok namja yang pantas mendampingi hidup Wookie kelak. Karena selain tampan, Yesung juga memiliki kepribadian yang baik. Dengan kata lain, namja yang akan dijodohkan dengan Wookie tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kim Jong Woon, namja yang selama ini mampu mengalihkan dunianya. Dan hari ini pengucapan janji suci didepan Tuhan, pendeta dan para saksi. Janji yang mengikat dua insan untuk menghantarkan mereka ke kehidupan baru.

Diruang rias, dua yeoja terlihat cantik dan anggun menggunakan gaun putih yang indah dan sedikit riasan minimalis yang mampu memancarkan aura cantik dari dua yeoja mungil itu.

"Huuffftzz...aku gugup sekali, Wookie. Kamu?" Minnie, yeoja mungil yang duduk di samping Wookie menghela nafas panjang mencoba mengilangkan rasa gugup yang sedang merajai hatinya.

"Tenang Minnie-ah, swmua akan baik-baik saja." jawab Wookie sambil membenahi riasan dan gaunnya.

Sementara itu di altar gereja tengah berdiri dua namja yang terlihat sangat gagah dengan tuxedo putih yang mereka kenakan.

"Apa kau sudah siap Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Ne, aku ingin ini menjadi moment yang tak terlupakan untuk kami." jawab Yesung mantab.

Dari ambang pintu gereja, dua yeoja yang diiringi oleh Appa mereka mulai berjalan menyusuri karpet merah yang berhiaskan taburan kelopak bunga mawar putih. Senyuman manis terus menghias bibir mereka kala menatap namja yang tengah berdiri tegap diatas altar. Dua namja mulai membalikan badan mereka sesaat sebelum para yeoja sampai diatas altar. Sebuah senyuman manis dan tulus mengembang disudut bibir mereka, menyambut hangat tangan yeoja yang mereka cintai.

Kini dua pasang insan yang sedang dilanda kebahagiaan telah berdiri diatas altar. Berdiri dihadapan Tuhan dan pastur. Bersiap mengucapkan janji untuk hidup bersama, berbagi suka dan duka. Berjanji menerima pasangan mereka apa adanya dan berjanji untuk setia mendampingi pasangan mereka sampai maut memisahkan.

=

=

sungguh tak terfikirkan olehku, saat ini ada kau yang mengisi setiap sudut hatiku, bahkan menyusup hingga sudut yang paling dalam.  
>entah angin apa yang membuatku merasa begitu bahagia karena adanya kau dihati.<br>aku memang pernah mengagumi tanpa berharap sedikitpun untuk memiliki. laksana menghampiri fatamorgana, semua tak mungkin teraih.  
>namun, Tuhan memang maha segalanya. Dia lebih tau apa kita butuhkan. Dia lebih tau apa yang mampu membahagiakan kita.<br>kini Dia menautkan hati kita dalam ikatan 'CINTA' yang membuat kita mampu berbagi kasih dan kebahagiaan bersama.

=

=

=FIN=


End file.
